Saints and Sailors
by nycShadow32
Summary: What really on happened between V and Evey in the last scene of the movie... OneShot


Evey stared at him, holding his body in her no longer fragile arms, "V?" She asked softly, not sure if she heard him right.

_He loves me_…. She thought, tears streaming down her face. _He loves me, and he's dying_. She wept as he struggled to breathe, "Evey…. I'm so sorry, I want to be here with you, but it's not my place. Go. Find someone to t-take care of you," He exhaled.

"I can't, V, I need to be here with you, this _is_ your place," Evey grasped his hand tighter.

"No, that isn't right, if you knew who I really was, you wouldn't love me the way that I-I love you," V reached his hand up and touched her cheek, she closed her eyes, touching his gloved hand with her smaller one.

"Let me decide that for myself," She opened her eyes, taking his hand off her cheek.

She put his hand down on her lap, she looked at his mask, "Evey…" he pleaded with her. She shook her head, ignoring his request.

Evey started, one finger at a time, taking off his black glove. She cast it to the side, not taking her eyes off his red, fleshy hand. Tears erupted, sliding down her cheeks as she peeled off the second glove.

"Please, do you not understand? I am a monster, a freak…they did this. And I don't belong in this new world you helped create."

She put her hands around his burnt grotesque ones and cupped them together. She forced his hands to touch her wet face, "See?" she whispered, "You can't hurt me, and I don't care anymore."

She moved his hand, she cupped it and placed it onto her chest, "Feel that?" She asked.

"It's a heartbeat," He murmured.

She nodded, "It's calm now, because I feel so incredibly safe when I am with you that my heart slows down. Even when I was with my mother that never happened"

She blinked as more tears slid down her face, "I need to do this, V," she put his arms aside. Moving her body, she got his upper body to lean against her chest. She could feel him shaking, he was dying, and she knew it.

Daintily, she moved her hands underneath his mask. She stopped; his hands moved and were now covering hers, "Please Evey, I don't want you to see me. I don't want to die knowing that I scared the only person I ever loved."

She looked at his mask, "If you loved me, you would understand," she continued to take off Guy Faukes' face.

The wig fell off first, then the mask, there was nothing covering the face that was in front of her. The sound of the mask hitting the cold, damp ground rang out through the underground. She gasped at the sight before her eyes.

"Evey…" He started crying as she stared at him.

His entire head was red and fleshy. It was clear that his entire body had been burned, but his face sustained the most damage. He had small lips, with random blotches of pink, showing healed scars. His nose was once broken, and had healed badly, there were no eyebrows, perceptibly singed off. He was bald, his hair clearly burned off, there were random pink blotches all over his head.

She gasped; she was not ready to see this.

He started sobbing, "See? DON'T YOU SEE! _Do you see the face that has never been seen_! Do you hate me now!" He yelled at her.

There was something she didn't notice before. His eyes. They were pitch black, the color of the night, almost pupiless. Tears continued to flow down his face, as opposed to hers.

He pushed her away; landing on the ground, "Leave me alone, to die!" He crawled on the ground using his arms for movement. He grabbed his mask and wig and used the wall for support, sitting against it. He quickly threw on the wig and mask and groaned, sobbing still.

This didn't feel right; she knew that she didn't care no, anymore. She inched over to him, "V?" She asked quietly.

No response, only the sound of heavily cries, it tore threw her heart. She moved closer to him, sitting against him, "Evey, do you hate me now?"

No, she didn't, now, she knew for sure that she was in love with him, "Oh, V," She rested her head against his shoulder, "I love you even more, I am sorry." She reached up slowly, taking off the mask again.

Her soft hands caressed his rough skin; she moved closer to him, she turned his head so it would face hers. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

He exhaled, "I love you."

"I know," She looked up and moved her hands around his face, which was damp. She brought it closer to her and forcefully kissed his lips.

He shut his eyes and moved his arms and started pulling her closer to himself, he was starting to hope that if he were to die he hoped it would be in Evey's arms.

She released his lips, "I don't want you do die, V," She said, voice cracking.

"It's my time. I am going to die, I love you Evey."

"No, V!" She screamed, but it was in vain.

He leaned in and kissed her lips again. That was the last thing he did.


End file.
